


Window to the Soul

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt.<br/>I want non-con with Barsad as the aggressor, but in the restrained and smug manner he has in the movie, unlike the brutal violence of Bane/Blake non-con (which I also dearly love, so feel free to add Bane/Blake or OTB if desired). I love that Barsad seems so laid back, but he's devastating in his short scenes. Maybe he uses nothing but verbal threats and coersion to force John, or he's very careful to not damage John when he wrestles him down (unf), or he says very disturbing "comforting" things to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and am not sure if it is exactly what they wanted but hopefully people enjoy.

John Blake has beautiful eyes.

It is not so much the color or the shape of them but more what one could see in them. His eyes are expressive, a window to the spirit he possesses. He often tries to hide behind a mask, tries to bottle up his anger so no one can see, but if one knows how to look his eyes give him away.

His eyes were the first thing Barsad noticed when he was captured. His eyes had a tiny bit of fear in them but anger was the most present emotion. His anger filled his eyes with fire. In that first moment Barsad had seen those eyes he knew he wanted to see all the emotions that could flicker through them, all the anger, pain, fear, despair ,perhaps even some day joy and devotion. There will be time for him to see it all and with what he has planned for tonight, Barsad is certain to see quite a few emotions shine through John’s eyes. 

John has been here for only a few days and his eyes are restless when Barsad enters the room he is being kept in. Barsad knows that he was not expecting to live past his capture. He had been fleeing, trying to get someone else to safety but they were both found. Barsad remembers John stepping in front, his eyes determined as he tried to shield the woman who he believes is named Miranda Tate from their view. Talia had placed her hand on his arm, brought her body forward so she was standing beside him. To Blake it had seemed like a friend not wanting another to die alone, but to Bane and Barsad it was a signal that this one was not to be killed, that she has plans for him. They were both taken then and separated, Blake put somewhere by him self not with the others who had been taken and would be sentenced to Crane’s court. That night Talia spoke with them of the spirit she had seen in John, how Gordon depends on him, of his faith in Wayne, and how it would sweeten her vengeance to take him away from Wayne but not with his death but with him taking up their cause. Bane had gone then and spoke with John and when he came back he had been pleased by what he had seen, the fire that danced in those eyes. Barsad trusts in his brother and sister and if they believe John should be one of them then Barsad will see it done. 

“Where is Miss Tate?” 

There is concern in his eyes, concern that would not be there if he knew who their sister truly is. He worries more about others than himself and it is something that Barsad is going to take advantage of tonight. 

“ Good evening, Detective . She is well and you may see her later tonight but first there is something I need to show you.” 

John’s eyes are weary as he follows Barsad out of the room, some men following them so that John knows he can not run. An opportunity had presented itself today, one that would allow Barsad to have a taste of the man near him. It is a gift his brother and sister are allowing him, to have John before either of them. It is something he knows he will cherish. 

He takes John to the room where those who will be given to Crane are. Barsad knows the moment that John sees the boy, no older than twelve, one of the orphans from St. Swithins, because his eyes are pained but filled with outrage. 

“You are giving a kid to that mockery of a court?” 

There is such anger in his voice as he goes to the boy, eyes looking over the young figure, checking for signs of harm. 

“He is a thief. He was caught taking food. The people of Gothom seem to not take kindly to thieves unless it is those who have made others rich by it. His trial will be in a few hours unless you are willing to bargain.” 

Barsad knows that this is cruel but John must suffer, must see more pain in this world so that he can understand why some places deserve to burn. He watches John comfort the boy, tells him everything will all right. John then turns to Barsad, his eyes filled with rage but also with resignation. 

“I will take his place, if that is what you are asking.” 

It is the answer Barsad knew was coming. He stands closer to John, leans in so his breath brushes against his ear. John’s eyes are startled but he does not move away. 

“You would give your life, what of your body? Give it to me now and the boy will be released after. It is not such a large price to pay.” 

Those beautiful eyes want to tell him no, want to spit in his face but they glance over at the boy and they change, they look determined but almost frightened in a way. 

“ I want to see him released after.”

“You will.” 

Barsad has the boy placed in a different room and John returned to his room while he goes and gets a few items. When he enters the room, John is pacing, his eyes darting back and forth with nervous energy. He stills when Barsad places his items on the floor, spreads out a few more blankets and pillows. 

“Have you done this before?” 

Barsad believes he knows the answer before he asks it and the reddening of John’s face and the fear in his eyes are all that Barsad needs to know. 

“It doesn’t matter. This is just a deal, get it over with.” 

“Are you hesitant, John? If you are unsure, I can talk to Miss Tate. She seems fond of you, perhaps she would have my company for the evening to save you the hassle.” 

It is a hollow threat, Talia has enjoyed his body before, but John does not know that. This ignites a fire in those eyes, John turns towards him, all rage and protectiveness. 

“You do not touch her. I made this deal, I will keep my word, now what do you want so that Mark can leave here?” 

Barsad smirks a little but most of it does not show. He places his hand on John’s throat, stroking his pulse point with his thumb. It speeds up at the skin contact. 

“Very well. First, I believe we are both overdressed for this transaction.”  
With that Barsad removes his shirt and then his boots, leaving his pants for now. He watches John take off his boots and then his shirt. Barsad stops him before he removes his pants, doing it for him. He lets a finger drift over John’s cock once the zipper is open and he can feel him tense but he does not say anything. Barsad quickly removes John’s boxers and then he is bare before him. It is a pleasant sight and one that he looks forward to seeing in the future with Bane and Talia there to see it as well. 

“You will need to be prepared. There is no reason to damage you. I will give you the option of doing it yourself or I can do it.”

Barsad picks up the lube he had brought with him and he can see John’s eyes widen slightly at the realization that he may have a small measure of control over this. 

“I will do it.” 

John takes the lube. He pours some on in fingers but then stills. Barsad takes his hand, guides it to his hole. 

“One finger to start, slowly, press deep when it feels right.” 

John starts to prep himself, Barsad giving instructions as he goes. When John finds his nerves, there is a glimmer of pleasure in his eyes that dies out to be replaced by shame and when John adds another finger and Barsad kisses his neck, he shuts his eyes tightly. 

“Open them.” 

It is a command and John does. 

“Relax. It will be better if you are not so tense.” 

John glares at him. 

“This is not something I want so it is a little difficult to relax.” 

“Do you feel loose enough? Let me check.”

He does not wait for John’s permission, instead taking John’s fingers and replacing them with one of his own. John is tight but the lube has made him slick and Barsad does not feel like waiting any longer. 

“ Lay on your back. The pillows and blankets will provide more comfort than this floor.”

John lies down, there is anger in those eyes but also a bit of disgust, some of it for Barsad and some of it for John. Barsad touches him, hands gazing over his thighs and then he removes his own pants. He grabs the lube, places some of it on himself. He does not want to cause John too much pain. 

“ Try not to tense.” 

It is the only warning he gives before he starts to enter John. He goes slowly, easing it in and letting John adjust. There is lovely confusion in those eyes. When Barsad starts to thrust, he closes them. 

“Open your eyes. You can touch me, it will help.” 

John obeys the first statement but shakes his head at the second. It does not worry Barsad, there will time later for John to get comfortable enough to touch back. Right now, Barsad touches him, grabbing John’s legs so that they bend around Barsad. He trails little kisses down John’s neck, leaves a bite on the juncture between his neck and right shoulder. He can feel the heat of John’s skin which is flush with his shame. 

“You feel wonderful. It is an honor to be the first to take you in such a way.” 

He angles when he says that, makes sure that he hits John’s nerves. He knows that he is successful when John’s cock twitches and his eyes grow dark with the shame of what in his mind is his body’s betrayal. A panicked little no escapes his lips. 

“Shhh, your body is going to respond, little one. You can not help it. You can touch yourself to help relive it.” 

Barsad strokes his hands along John’s shoulders as he thrusts more. John is shaking his head, his eyes are wild with panic and confusion. Barsad is getting close and so he makes the offer to let John touch himself, when he once again receives a no, he answers, his voice starting to get husky from making noise of his own pleasure.

“Very well, I will help you.” 

He takes John’s cock in one hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts. John does not cry out but little whimpers escape his mouth, a combination of his body’s response and John shame of not wanting this. Barsad makes sure that John comes even though he knows that John is not getting any real pleasure from this, just the physical response. He stares at John’s eyes, sees all the anger, all the despair and the thought of one day seeing those same eyes clouded with want and need causes him to come, thrusting into John one final time. 

John does not let any tears escape his eyes, he is much too stubborn for such things. Barsad nuzzles his neck before gently pulling out. He cleans himself quickly before giving the supplies to do such thing to John. There is almost a flash of gratitude in those eyes before they cloud over with hate.

“Clean yourself and dress. The boy will be released and then you may see your Miss Tate.” 

He dresses himself than watches as John does the same. Those eyes burn with hate for him right now, with rage and shame. Barsad treasures the look, is looking forward to watching it as it changes when Talia’s plans for John start to happen. It will soften in time, become fond after a while, Barsad is certain of it. John is dressed and Barsad starts to lead him out of the room. As they start to exit the room, Barsad makes a comment to him, one that cause his eyes to glare at him. 

“ You have beautiful eyes, Detective.”


End file.
